Love, Hope, Heartbreaks and Homework
by Fragile Plastic Flower
Summary: Teen Titans are in school. No powers, just homework and lots of love and heartbreaks. No one said life was easy. Rob/Star BB/Rae Cy/B Ches/Speed and more!


Guys, this is a high school fic.

**Kori Anders: Starfire**

Dick Grayson: Robin

Victor Stone: Cyborg

Karen Beecher: Bumblebee

Garfield Mark Logan: Beast Boy

Raven Roth: Raven

Jade Nguyen: Cheshire

Roy Harper: Speedy

Alain Water: Aqaulad

Jezebel Hexes: Jinx

Wally West: Kid Flash

Komi Anders: Blackfire

Kitten Moth: Kitten

Fang Patersins: Fang

**Xavier Red: Red X  
**  
**Madame Rouge: Madame Rouge**

Brother Blood: Mr. Blood

Mad Mod: Mr. Mod  
  
More characters will be introduced in further chapters.

** First Day of Hell**

"Hey! Sister dearest! Get your ass down here! School's gonna start soon!" Komi yelled at the top of her voice. Kori groaned, glancing at her clock. 7:45 AM. She sighed kicking off the covers. First day at high school, Kori was both terrified and excited.

What was high school going to be like? Probably lots and lots of homework. But Kori didn't really mind. She was a straight A student in grade school, and that wasn't going to change in high school. The only thought keeping her away from locking herself in the bathroom was that she wouldn't be going to high school by herself. She'll have her friends by her side. She was going to stay positive. No use of freaking out now.

Kori ran to the washroom, tripping twice over her own feet. She washed her face at super speed and started brushing her teeth and combing her hair in the same time. Quickly she ran back to her room and started digging through her closet. Throwing clothing piece after clothing piece over her head, Kori finally decided on wearing a white tank top with a short jean skirt and her long white boots. She sighed, seeing her reflection in the mirror. She had some bags under her eyes, she shook her head, that's what happens when you stay past midnight flipping channel after channel. She hurried and applied some concealer under her eyes. '_That's better'_ Kori thought to herself. Running down the stairs, Komi threw her a 'What took so long?' glance. Grinning sheepishly Kori grabbed an apple and waited on the porch.

Seeing that her friends hadn't arrived yet, she knew she wasn't _that _late.

"Hey, morning Kori." Kori turned around to find out that the voice belonged to Dick Grayson, her best friend. Dick was a rich playboy, being the heir of Wayne Industries after all. Dick was dressed in his signature black leather jacket and had a pair of sunglasses on. Dick never took his sunglasses off. He didn't want people to see how he looked without it. He said his sunglasses made him feel cool. But Kori didn't really care if he wore sunglasses or not, he'd still be her best friend.

"Good morning Dick." She said smiling, skipping down the porch steps. "How was your summer?"

"The usual." Dick said smirking slightly. By 'the usual' he meant hanging out with the guys, playing at the arcade, watching movies and flirting with girls. Kori nodded slowly. "How 'bout you? How was your summer?" Dick asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kori smiled playfully. "The usual." She repeated. Dick rolled his eyes even though Kori can't see due to his sunglasses.

"Hey guys!" Someone boomed behind them, startling them out of their skin.

"Good morning Vic, Karen. How are you?" Kori asked politely but they never got a chance to answer because in five seconds, Dick was in Vic's face shouting.

"Don't ever scare us like that, ever again!" Dick said pointing an accusing finger at Victor.

"Hey, sorry little guy, I won't do it again." Vic said, looking down at Dick.

"Good, and I'm not little, Garfield is little." Dick muttered. Karen smiled.

"We've been great, how about you guys?" Karen asked looking at Kori.  
"We're good." Kori said, while moving forward to give Karen a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa- girl… I… ne-e-ed some… air… Kori…" Karen said gasping for air. Kori giggled, releasing her friend.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Oh, and you're not happy to see your big bro?" Vic said, pretending to sound hurt. Kori giggled again, it was true. Vic was like a big brother to Kori. Kori wrapped her arms around the big guy.

"No, of course not, I am most delighted to see you too."

"Yeah, I know, I was just joking with you." Vic said, patting her head.

"Umm, hate to break the family bonding, but we're late." Dick said, checking his watch.

"Then let's get going!" Vic cried fast- walking. Karen went next to him, twining her fingers with his. Both Dick and Kori were surprised.

"You guys are an item?" Dick asked, shocked. Vic, blushing for the first time nodded.

"How?" Kori asked innocently.

"We just did, 'kay?" Karen replied annoyed. Kori nodded. Soon, they spotted the big building which was the high school.

"We made it!" Karen said smiling.

"And not a moment too soon." A playful voice added. Kori smiled, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Gar!" She cried, smiling like mad. She threw her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Gee… it's nice… to se-e you… too." Gar managed to choke out. Kori let go and turned towards the dark goth girl with black hair up to mid-back and purple eyes.

"Friend Raven! It's so nice to see you again!" Kori extended her arms. Raven looked at her, one eyebrow arched.

"I don't do hugs." She stated plainly.

"Please?" Kori asked, giving her a puppy dog look. Raven sighed, giving in. Kori squealed, giving Raven an extra-tight bear hug. Raven started coughing and Gar snickered.

"Let… me… go." Raven managed.

**Roy**

"Looking good." I said winking at two chicks who giggled. I was walking down the school hallway, winking at any hot babe I see. Today was my first day in high school and it was pretty good. I just had to find Alain and Wally.

I rolled my eyes. Okay, whatever, finding them won't be so hard. At least finding Wally won't be. I made my way through the crowd, heading straight towards the candy machine.

**Wally**

"I'm gonna go get some candy." I said, licking my lips. Alain groaned.

"How do you keep stuffing yourself and not get fat?" He asked me. I shrugged. How am I supposed to know? I'm not Einstein or anything.

"Okay, fine." Alain said, glancing around. "I'm going to go use the washroom, stay at the candy machines, I'll be there in a second." I nodded he walked away. I made my way towards the candy machines.

**Normal**

"You know this place is more crowded than how I would ever imagine it." A girl with brown hair said. Her pink eyes darted back and forth around the crowded hallways.

"I know Jez." A girl with black hair and bangs with green eyes said, struggling through the crowd. "It's like a zoo in here."

Jezebel, or Jez for short sighed. "We better get going, Jade, or we're gonna be late on the first day." She said glancing at her watch. Jade groaned.

"For now, school officially stinks." Jade complained, balancing her books. Just then a boy with red-hair rushed by, knocking all of Jade's books onto the floor. That guy just continued walking, not bothering to help her pick up the books. Jez called after him angrily, no guy would treat her best friend like that.

"Hey! You can apologize at the very least!" Jez called out angrily, not bothered by the stares. The redheaded boy turned around.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked nonchantly. Jez gritted her teeth together. Oh, the nerve of!

"Yes I'm talking to you! Are you blind or something? You just knocked my friend and she dropped all her books." Jade got up and tugged at her friend.

"It's okay Jez. Let's get going or we'll be late." Jade persuaded.

"No, I'm not leaving 'till that, that _thing_ apologizes to you." Jez, said, her eyes dangerously narrowing. Jade gasped. Turning towards the boy with red hair she smiled sheepishly.

"She didn't mean that! Umm… We have to go now. See you around." Jade turned, dragging Jez along. The redhead cocked his head to the side.

"Well Wally," he muttered to himself, "That was… interesting."

**Alain**

"What's taking so long?" I asked out loud. I heard someone walking up to me. I turned around expecting Wally.

"What took so… Oh, wait, it's you, Roy." Roy chuckled slightly.

"The one and only. So where's Wally, I was expecting him to be here, not you." He said, pointing towards the candy machine. I sighed.

"I don't know where he is." Roy looked confused; he ran his fingers through his orange hair.

"What do ya mean you don't know?"

"I had to go to the washroom and Wally wanted to get some candy,"

"Wally will be Wally." Roy interrupted me. I nodded.

"Anyways, I told him to meet me here…" I trailed off. "Hey, wait! Where were you?!" I asked.

"Checking out some of the chicks here… man, if I knew there'd be so much hot girls here, I would have skipped middle school and jumped to high school." Roy answered. That guy had no shame.

"And Roy will be Roy." I muttered to myself.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I glanced up to see Wally making his way towards the machine.

**Normal**

"You talking to the candy or us?" Roy asked rolling his greenish blue eyes. Wally fidgeted.

"Will you guys be angry if I said the candy?"

Both Roy and Alain groaned. Alain checked his watch. Again.

"Three minutes until class, we better hurry." Alain rushed.

"Okay. Okay. Just let me get my Skittles first." Wally said pulling out a dollar.

"Umm… dude, the candy is two dollars." Roy said smirking. Wally's face blanked.

"Aww shit! I only have one!" Wally shouted. Turning to Alain he pouted. "Please, just one dollar."

"No. Besides, Roy's the rich one." Alain pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I'd give him!" Roy said rolling his eyes. Again.

"Please… please… please… please…" Wally begged, falling to his knees and clinging onto Roy's legs. Roy blushed from embarrassment.

"Fine, just get up." Roy muttered. Wally got up grinning like a mad man. Roy reached into his pocket and took out five dollars handing it to him.

"Don't ever beg again." Roy warned, his eyes narrowing.

"So, looks like we all have history in the morning," Vic said, staring intently at his schedule. "Bummer." He added.

"Bummer 'bout history, or having to be with Gar?" Dick asked smirking.

"Hmm… I'd say Gar." Vic said chuckling.

"Hey!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Kori? Is that you?" A soft soprano voice asked. Everyone turned around to see a girl with long black hair that probably reached her waist and another girl with brown hair facing them. The girl with black hair was smiling so much; it hurt Karen's cheeks just by looking at it, the girl with brown hair on the other hand looked dead bored.

"Jade?" Kori asked, smiling herself. The black haired girl, or Jade, nodded enthusiastically. Kori leapt forward, hugging Jade. "Oh friend! It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's… nice…to see… you…too, Kori, I… need… air." Jade choked out. Kori let go, her signature sheepish grin plastering her face.

"I'm sorry friend." Kori said giggling. Dick cleared his throat. "Oh yes! Jade, these are my friends, Dick, Raven, Gar, Vic, and Karen."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jade said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Dick replied on behalf of all his friends.

"And this is Jez, she's my best friend." Jade said, gesturing towards Jezebel.

"Nice to meet you." Jez said, smiling a bit. Kori giggled.

"I met Jade when we both signed up to be councils at a summer camp last year." Kori said still smiling. Vic nodded.

"So, you guys have history in the morning too?" Karen asked. Jez sighed.

"Sadly, yes." Karen laughed.

"Hey, Grayson!" Dick perked up. Grayson? Only one person called him Grayson…

"Roy?" Dick asked turning around smiling. The carrot-top teen walked over, a redhead munching on a candy and an attractive black haired teen beside him.

Roy smiled and clasped hands with Dick. "In the flesh." Roy joked.

"I see you haven't changed one bit." Dick said chuckling while letting go of Roy's hand. Roy smirked.

"I see you haven't grown one bit." Roy laughed, everyone laughed with him except for Dick, Jez, and Jade. (Wally would have laughed but his mouth was full.)

"Guys, this is Roy Harper, we met when the OQ and Wayne Industries worked together." Roy grinned.

"Nice to meet you guys, these two are my friends, Alain," Alain smiled and hearts grew in Kori and Raven's eyes.

"Hi…" Kori trailed off, smiling dreamily while Dick fumed inwardly.

"And… as much as I hate to admit it, my friend Wally." Roy said rolling his eyes while Wally continued eating. Jez's eyes widened.

"Hey! You're the guy who knocked Jade over!" Jez burst out before any other introduction could be made. Roy groaned and Alain rolled his eyes.

"That's why you were late, you knocked a girl over?" Alain asked sighing.

"It was an accident." Wally said, after swallowing the mouthful of candy.

"Yeah, we would have let you of the hook if you at the very least said sorry." Jez said gritting her teeth together.

"You knocked a girl over and didn't say sorry?" Alain asked.

"I was in a rush…" Wally trailed off. Roy sighed, Wally wasn't exactly Prince Charming but he should at least have the decent manners to say sorry.

"We're terribly sorry that out friend knocked you over." Roy apologized looking at Jez. Jez rolled her eyes.

"He didn't knock me over, he knocked my friend over." Jez said motioning towards Jade. Roy's eyes widened as he took Jade in. _She is so damn beautiful!_ Roy thought. Before anyone knew it, Roy was in Wally's face.

"You knocked her friend over and didn't apologize? You should be ashamed of yourself. I am disgraced to call you my friend. Give me back my five bucks!" Roy said, poking a finger into Wally's face. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hopeless flirt." Alain and Dick both muttered. Vic and Gar snickered.

"It's okay." Jade's soprano voice cut in. She softly placed her hand on Roy's shoulder, sending shivers up his spine. "He said he was in a rush, so it was probably an emergency. I'm not angry with him."

"Yeah, emergency to the candy machine." Alain murmured.

"Sounds kinda like Gar to me." Vic said smirking and giving Dick a high five. Gar muttered something under his breath.

"It's alright." Jade said smiling, placing her free hand on Jez's shoulder to calm her down. "I'm Jade and this is my friend Jez, and you are?" Jade asked still smiling her hundred-watt smile.

"I'm Alai…" But Roy cut Alain off. Taking Jade's hand he smiled dreamily.

"I'm Roy and did anyone ever tell you that you had the most beautiful smile." Roy said grinning. Jade chuckled nervously.

"Don't mind him," Alain assured her, "He's just a hopeless flirt. I'm Alain." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Jade said knocking her elbow into Jez's ribs telling her to say something.

"Oww…" Jez muttered, and then turning to Alain, "Uhh… what she said." Jez grinned slightly pointing to Jade.

"And I'm Wally." Wally said pushing Roy aside, making Roy slam against the wall and to his shame, everyone laughed. "Sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude." Wally said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're forgiven." Jade said smiling. "And Jez didn't mean what she said earlier either." Wally just nodded.

"Hello my little duckies!" A freakish looking teacher with a wild red coloured mushroom cut was standing in front of the class. He had on disgustingly bad looking clothes and all the girls can't do anything but grimace while the boys tried their beast not to laugh. He pushed his oval shaped glasses up. "Why aren't you duckies seated?" He asked seemingly annoyed. Quickly everyone chose their seats; the long tables are fit for six people. Dick sat in the first row beside Kori, Vic, Karen, Gar, and Raven. Sitting behind them was Alain, Wally, Roy (who insisted on sitting next to Jade.) Jade, and Jez. Behind them was Xavier Red, the bad boy in middle school and most definitely in high school and his friends, See More, Billy Numerous and Kid Wicked. (I purposely spelt his name like that.) And behind them, bless Dick's soul, is Kitten and her cronies.

"That guy looks like a nerd." Gar whispered to Raven. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I actually agree with you. Guess there's a first time for everything." Raven replied sarcastically. The teacher seemed to notice this and slammed a fist onto the table directly in front of Gar. Gar screamed out like a little girl with made the whole class chuckle until the teacher shot them death glares.

"My name is Mr. Mod. And in Mr. Mod's class, there will be no talking, joking or gum chewing, am I clear?" Mr. Mod asked, spit flying out of his mouth.

"Yes Mr. Mod." Everyone said except for Xavior.

"Okay then, I have a special surprise for all of you," Mr. Mod began smiling. "A pop quiz!" He continued laughing. Everyone paled at this.

**Lunch Time**

"I can't believe that guy gave us a pop quiz in the first day of school!" Vic complained, placing his tray onto the table.

"I know dude! I'm so sure I failed and I'll need summer school. Again!" Gar said slumping onto one of the wooden chairs.

"Hey, Gar, what is that?" Alain asked, pointing to Gar's lunch while taking a seat next to him. They both had art together and the two bonded quickly.

"A tofu burger. Want some?" Gar asked smiling, his green eyes brightening. He carefully pushed his blond hair aside.

"NO!" Vic, Raven, Dick, Karen and Kori warned Alain. Roy, Wally, Jade and Jez shot them confused glances.

"You'd hate it man!" Vic said, trying to persuade Alain.

"I wouldn't know if I will hate it until I try it." Alain said shrugging. "Sure, I'll have some."

"Oh boy." Dick muttered. "Someone, fetch him a basin."

Gar split the burger in half, handing Alain half of it.

"Here you go." He handed the burger to Alain. Everyone prayed that he wouldn't get sick afterwards. But Alain carefully took a bite out of it, grimaced slightly then smiled.

"This is awesome!" Alain said smiling while taking another bite.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that it was horri… Wait, did you say it was… good?" Gar asked shocked. Actually, shocked was written on everyone's faces. Alain shook his head.

"No, I said it was awesome." He was already half finished.

"Yes!" Gar laughed and poked a finger into Vic's face. "I told you it was good."

"Get your finger out of my eye!" Vic said pushing his finger away. Then, the bell rang, signaling that break time (lunch time) was over. Vic groaned.

"Yep… first day of hell." Then everyone scattered.

****


End file.
